Vinsmoke Sora
Vinsmoke Sora (ヴィンスモーク・ソラ, Vinsumōku Sora), is a fictional and supporting character from the One Piece series. She was the queen of the Germa Kingdom. She was the wife of Vinsmoke Judge, and the mother of Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Sanji, and Yonji. ".''" :—Vinsmoke Sora. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yuriko Yamamoto (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Sora was a young woman with pale skin, dark blue eyes, and wavy shoulder-length blonde hair with a tuft that covered her right eye. Her hairstyle and her overall facial features bear great resemblance to those of her daughter, Reiju. When she was pregnant, Sora was barefoot and she wore a long double-layered dress with frilled hems. While bedridden, she mainly wore a light blue shirt with a v-shaped neckline held together with two pins. However, during a visit from Reiju, she was also clad in a dark royal cape, similar to the ones her children wear on formal occasions. * Hair Color: Blonde * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Dark Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: July 9th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sora was a very kind and caring woman, with great strength of character. She loved her children and was fiercely protective of them, believing that they should grow up with normal human emotions and not as cold killing machines. As a result, she did everything in her power to resist her husband's experiments on their sons, to the point of sacrificing her own life. Sora deeply cherished compassion and doted in particular on Reiju and Sanji, the only two of her children to exhibit empathy and compassion, in order to encourage these traits. She could also be very emotional, as she readily burst into tears when recounting Sanji's well wishes to Reiju and Époni. Relationships Friends/Allies * Époni Family * Vinsmoke Judge (husband) * Vinsmoke Reiju (daughter) * Vinsmoke Ichiji (1st son) * Vinsmoke Niji (2nd son) * Vinsmoke Sanji (3rd son) * Vinsmoke Yonji (4th son) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers As queen consort of the Germa Kingdom, Sora had authority over its citizens before her death, although her command appeared to be second to that of her husband's. She also had enough scientific knowledge to procure and consume a drug to counteract genetic enhancement surgery on her unborn children, although the drug had lethal side effects which caused irreversible damage to her health. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery History Past In the past, Sora married Judge, thereby becoming queen of the Germa Kingdom. She gave birth their first and only daughter, Reiju, and three years later, she became pregnant with quadruplet sons. Before their sons were born, Sora argued with her husband about giving their children genetic modifications. She was against him turning their sons into emotionless beings, but Judge was only concerned with giving them the physical power and emotional coldness to fight and win wars. Sora was eventually forced to undergo surgery, but she took a drug that was intended to counteract the effects of the surgery. However, the drug she took only affected Sanji, while weakening her health to the point of death. Despite this, Sora had no regrets and was immensely overjoyed and proud whenever Sanji showed signs of kindness. In her final years, Sora was bedridden in the Germa Kingdom's medical ward, where she was attended to by Époni. On one occasion, Sanji visited his mother and gave her a meal that he had prepared for her. Even though it looked and tasted terrible, she ate the meal and said it was delicious. On another occasion, Sanji told her that he hoped she would recover soon, leaving her in tears. Sora was also regularly visited by Reiju, to whom Sora would often speak happily about Sanji and his continued emotional growth. Sora died over 13 years ago, prior to the Germa Kingdom's invasion of Cozia in the East Blue. Synopsis Legacy Despite Judge considering Sora's values to be worthless, to the point that he scorned their third son for upholding her legacy, Sanji's kindness and compassion would ironically prove crucial in saving the Vinsmoke Family from being assassinated by the Big Mam Pirates in the future. Despite all the suffering his father and brothers caused him, Sanji still chose to save his family due to having the kindness Sora cherished and valued so much. Reiju was also extremely moved by the lengths Sanji would go to save their family, despite the cruelty they had shown him. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences During Sanji and Reiju's flashbacks, Sora's grave is shown. The grave has a different design in the anime and inscription. Gallery Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Vinsmoke Sora One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Sora shares her japanese name with the fictional protagonist of the comic Sola, Warrior of the Sea, who opposes Germa 66 in his comic strip. Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:One Piece Universe Characters